Nurse Joyce
by Skovko
Summary: It starts with a couple of sick men going to see nurse Joyce. They end up with way more than they had expected. Soon the word spreads in the locker room about nurse Joyce and her special treatments, and more men come to see her.
1. Roman

**A/N: Just a quick note. Basically this will be 7 short oneshots built around the same OC. Nurse Joyce. I hope you'll enjoy where my crazy brain took me this time.**  
**As always, a big thanks to everyone that reads, follows, favorites and/or reviews my work. It means so much.**

Nurse Joyce had started working for WWE the week prior. She had been introduced to the entire roster. Everyone had noticed her, especially the men. Her eyes were bright green and almost dangerous when they focused on a man. Predatory. Her hair was wavy and dark golden brown, cut in a long bob.

And that uniform. That super short uniform that no man on the roster could take their eyes off. They had never had anyone work in anything that short, and it seemed weird that anyone backstage would have handed out that kind of uniform to her. However, that uniform wasn't what Roman focused on as he entered the room she was working in.

"Mister Reigns," she twisted a smile. "What can I do for you?"  
"I don't feel so good," he said.  
"Lie down," she said.

She patted her hand on the examination table. He lied down and looked at her as she placed a hand on his forehead.

"The flu is going around. I think you caught it," she said.  
"I already came to that conclusion," he said.  
"Then why come to me?" She asked.  
"My legs are killing me," he said.  
"It's normal to get pain in your limbs when dealing with the flu. Drop your jeans and let me see if I can take it away," she said.

That sounded strange to him but he didn't question it. He opened his jeans and pushed them down to his knees. Her hands landed on his thighs and she massaged them slowly.

"Mmm," he closed his eyes. "That feels good."  
"Just enjoy it," she said.  
"I am," he smiled. "What's up with that short uniform, by the way?"  
"Do you like it?" She asked.  
"I can't deny that. I just wonder why it's so short," he said.  
"The one they gave me was too long. I cut it up. I like showing off my body. I haven't had any complaints yet," she said.  
"You won't get any from me," he said.

Her hands went further up. Her fingertips were toying with the hem of his briefs for a few seconds before she ran the palm of his hand over his crotch.

"What the...?" He opened his eyes.

He looked down and saw his dick had responded to that simple touch. The right thing would be to get off the table and out of the room. Before he could do that, she pulled down on his briefs to release his dick. She wrapped her hand around it and started stroking him.

"Oh god!" He closed his eyes again. "What are you...? Why are you...? You don't need to..."  
"As long as you can't finish a sentence, I'm doing something right," she said.

Her hand started moving faster. He grabbed the sides of the table, gritted his teeth and came in a strangled cry. Her hand disappeared from his dick and he opened his eyes. She returned seconds later with a cloth, cleaning his stomach of his own cum while he watched. She pulled his briefs back up and gently patted his thigh.

"You can get up now," she said.

He got up from the table, pulled his jeans back up and ran a hand through his hair. He had no idea what to say or do.

"You can't wrestle tonight," she said. "And maybe book a room on your own so you don't infect Seth. You are still rooming with him, right?"  
"Right," he found his voice again. "Thank you for the advice and for... Ehm... Taking care of me."  
"Anytime," she winked.


	2. Seth

Nurse Joyce wasn't surprised when she had Seth walk into her room next day. He looked just as sick as Roman had looked the day before. Only difference was that Seth had already wrestled. He was drenched in sweat as he entered in his ring gear. Those tight pants and a bare chest.

"I think I'm gonna throw up or pass out," he said.  
"Lie down," she said.

She helped him over on the examination table and got him down on the back. She looked at him and shook her head.

"What?" He asked.  
"I told Roman not to room with you last night," she said.  
"The hotel was full and I don't ever get sick," he said.  
"Tell that to your body because right now it doesn't agree with you," she said.  
"I just need some water," he said.  
"Right," she chuckled. "You need a few days off and you're getting it. No wrestling for you, young man."  
"You're mean," he pouted.

She placed a finger on his chest and slowly ran it down his stomach.

"I'm mean?" She asked lightly. "Well then, Mister Rollins, let's see if I can make you feel better."  
"Mister Rollins," he murmured. "I like when you call me that."

She grabbed his tight pants and briefs and pulled them down.

"What are you doing?" He asked surprised.  
"Didn't Roman tell you about last night?" She asked.  
"He passed out as soon as he hit the bed," he said. "What happened last night?"  
"I'm sure you two boys will have fun talking about it tonight," she said.

He looked from her face and down to his dick. Of course it betrayed him and stood up straight for no reason at all. His sick brain worked slowly but his body still reacted like always to a hot woman.

"Why am I naked?" He asked.

All he got as an answer was a naughty smile before she bent down and took his dick in her mouth.

"Oh, fuck!" He blurted out. "I was not expecting that!"

She released his dick and looked at him with those dangerous eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked.  
"I didn't say that," he said. "Please, continue."

He got another naughty smile before she took him in her mouth again. He closed his eyes and moaned lowly while she worked her magic with her mouth. He hadn't noticed her tongue piercing when she talked, but he sure noticed it now when he felt it run up and down his dick. He came sooner than ever before, all because of that wicked piercing that took him to places he had never been before. She released his dick and he opened his eyes just in time to see her swallow his cum.

"Wow," he mumbled.

He suddenly felt very naked. He pulled his briefs and pants up and sat up on the table.

"What do we do now?" He asked.  
"I go back to work and you go to bed," she said. "You'll feel better in a couple of days."  
"That was... Wow," he said.  
"Thank you," she smiled widely. "I'm glad you liked it."  
"You're most definitely my new favorite nurse," he smiled back. "I'll see you around, Joyce."


	3. Baron

Five days passed where nurse Joyce did her normal job. She knew both Roman and Seth were back to normal. She saw them wrestle on the monitor set up in her room. Five days without anything out of the ordinary. On the fifth day Baron entered. He was smirking as he closed the door and leaned his back up against it.

"Hello, Mister Corbin. Anything I can help you with this evening?" She asked.  
"I came to talk," he answered.  
"Do you wanna keep standing there blocking the door like some sort of creep, or do you actually wanna enter the room?" She asked.

He kept the smirk on his face as he walked in and sat down on a desk chair without arm rests.

"I heard you do certain things for certain people," he said.  
"You gotta be more specific than that," she said.  
"Roman and Seth have been talking in the locker room," he said.  
"Oh, that's what you're here for," she chuckled.

She walked over to him and straddled him. She slowly started grinding her crotch on his jeans. He grabbed her hips and bit his lip when his dick woke up in seconds. She leaned in and flicked his earlobe with her tongue.

"What do you want, Mister Corbin?" She asked.  
"What you're doing right now without any clothes between us," he panted.  
"Can you feel how wet I am through your jeans? I'm not wearing any panties," she said.  
"Really?" He asked.  
"I never wear panties," she said.

She moved back to his knees and dropped her hands to his jeans. She opened them, pulled his dick out and slowly strated stroking it.

"As good as your hand feels, I wanna feel your pussy instead," he said.  
"Ask nicely," she said.  
"Will you please ride me, baby?" He asked.  
"I'd love to," she said.

She pulled the short uniform up just a tiny bit before moving forward and sliding down on his dick as if she had done it a million times before. His hands went under her uniform and pushed it further up. He squeezed her hips and hissed when she started bouncing on him right away.

"That is some fucking high class pussy," he said. "Ride me faster, baby! Please!"  
"I love a man who's not above begging," she said.  
"For you I'll beg any day," he said.

She moved as fast as she could. He did his part by helping her raise herself up and down with his hands firmly placed on her hips. His moaning grew louder when he felt her walls starting to squeeze him.

"Fucking soak my dick, baby!" He growled. "Cum on my god damn dick now!"

She did. She cried out in beautiful tones and squeezed him tight. He dug his fingers further into her hips, not giving a shit about leaving bruises on her or not. He bit down on her shoulder to silence his moans as he came. For a few seconds they sat still before he let go of her shoulder and looked up at her with a boyish smile.

"High class pussy," he said.  
"Let me guess, the entire locker room will know by tomorrow," she said.  
"Damn straight!" He chuckled.

Ricochet's music started on the monitor and Baron's eyes widened.

"Oh shit! I'm up after this match. I need to warm up," he said.  
"I think this count as a good warm up," she chuckled.  
"You're a wicked woman," he chuckled too.

With his hands still firmly placed on her hips, he lifted her off him and put her down on her feet before he stood up too.

"Seriously, I need to go but I'll be back here some other day for sure," he grabbed her pussy and gave it a squeeze. "This pussy is too good to only have once."


	4. Drew

Nurse Joyce wasn't even surprised when Drew entered the room next day. She knew he roomed with Baron, and that the two men were personal friends. Baron had already told her the entire locker room would know by today. He had kept his word.

"Mister McIntyre," she smiled. "How are you feeling today?"  
"Good," he said. "But I could be feeling better."

He started rubbing his dick through his pants, staring her down while doing so.

"Do you need a hand with that?" She asked.  
"No hands," he said.  
"Mouth?" She offered.  
"No," he said.  
"Ah, you heard about the high class pussy," she grinned. "I assume Baron didn't leave any detail out."

He walked towards her, still touching himself through his pants and staring her down like a wild animal hunting its prey. She twisted a little sideways smile as she walked backwards. Her back connected with the wall and he hovered above her.

"I hear you don't wear panties," he said.  
"Never," she said.

He licked his lips while eyeing her up and down.

"Turn around," he said. "Hands on the walls. Bend over and stick your ass out."

She turned around and positioned herself as he wanted. The short uniform couldn't hide anything when she bent over like that.

"I like it," he said.

He ran two fingers up her folds and she moaned lowly. He pushed them inside her painfully slow, making her whimper in frustration.

"You're so fucking wet," he said.  
"I always am," she said. "I'm horny 24/7."  
"Good to know," he chuckled.

He pulled his fingers back out which made her whimper even louder.

"Easy, princess. Daddy's got something better for you," he said.

She heard him open his pants, and soon he was running his dick up and down her folds. He was teasing her and it only made her whimper again.

"Have you been a good girl for daddy?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"What treat does my good girl wants?" He asked.  
"Fuck me, daddy!" She pleaded. "I've been a good girl."

He pushed inside her with one hard thrust. He pulled out just as fast again and pushed in just as hard again. He kept going with the hard thrusts, making sure she felt every inch of his dick.

"Fuck!" She whimpered.  
"What is it, princess?" He asked.  
"You're so big, daddy," she answered.  
"Too big?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"Does it hurt?" He asked.  
"Yes, it hurts, daddy," she whined. "But I want you to continue. I want you to hurt me."

He kept going with those long, hard thrusts. She whimpered and moaned, soaking him more and more for each thrust. She finally cried out. Her walls clamped down on his dick, squeezing so tight that he couldn't hold back himself.

"Good girl," he ran his hand up and down her back. "You were so good to daddy, princess."

She giggled in a cute voice that made him smile. He pulled out of her. She stood up straight and turned around to look at him. He gently pulled her uniform back in place.

"You're really beautiful, you know that?" He said.

He tucked her hair behind her ears and kept his hands on her neck. His thumbs stroked her softly while he leaned in and pecked her lips.

"Thank you, Joyce. Thank you for letting me fuck you and for playing along with my daddy fantasy. I wasn't sure how well you would take it when I didn't ask first," he said.  
"I don't mind," she said. "If you're happy, I'm happy."  
"It's not just about me," he said. "I want you to be satisfied too."  
"I'm sorry, weren't you inside me when I came?" She asked.

He couldn't help the naughty smirk that crept up on his face.

"You came hard," he said. "Like a good girl."  
"Have a nice evening, daddy," she winked. "I hope to see you some other day again."  
"You will. I promise," he said.


	5. AJ

Three days passed before nurse Joyce had a visit from another man. She was happy that her got to go dick free for a few days. Drew was really big, and she had been sore for two days. But three days were a long time to go without getting any so she was happy when AJ came into her room.

"Mister Styles, it's nice to see you. How may I help you?" She asked.  
"I... I..." He stuttered.

He shifted his weight awkwardly from foot to foot. His face was already red. Clearly he wasn't used to this sort of thing. She doubted any man on the roster had met a woman like her before but she hadn't expected someone to actually be shy about it.

"Who told you about me?" She asked.  
"Roman, Seth, Baron, Drew," he answered. "They all talk about you and your skills."  
"Skills?" She smirked. "And what skills might that be?"  
"Ehm..." He said.

She walked over to him and grabbed his crotch. His eyes widened and a blissful smile came across his face.

"Yeah, that," he said.  
"And what do you need, Mister Styles? I'll be happy to serve you in any way you please," he said.  
"I'm old school," he said.  
"More specific," she said.  
"Would you mind lying down?" He asked.

With a smile on her face, she backed over to the examination table. She lied down on her back and spread her legs.

"Like this?" She asked.

He licked his lips at the sight of her naked crotch.

"Exactly like that," he said.

She started rubbing her clit and let out a little moan.

"Are you gonna join me, or do you prefer to watch?" She asked.

It was like a devil took over the shy man in front of her. He ran to the table and jumped up on it. He opened his pants and pushed them down his legs. He swatted her hand away, grabbed his dick and pushed inside her fast.

"Oh god!" He moaned.

He buried his head in her hair, roaming his hands through it as well as his hips kept moving up and down at a rapid pace.

"You feel so good," he moaned.  
"So do you," she moaned back. "God, I'm so close, Mister Styles. So fucking close."  
"Please, call me AJ," he said.  
"Oh god, AJ!" She cried out.

He continued the rapid pace through her orgasm and for a full minute afterwards until he groaned into her hair and held still. For a long time he just laid there, feeling her fingers run up and down his spine. He finally raised his head, and back was the blushing man.

"I normally don't do this," he said.  
"You don't need to apologize or explain," she said.  
"I know but I want to," he said. "There's something about you. I haven't been able to take my eyes off you ever since you started working here. I was jealous that the others got to you first."  
"I don't date," she said.  
"No, don't get me wrong. I don't wanna date you either. I want... Well... This. What you just gave me," he said.  
"Sex?" She smirked.

He blushed again and smiled at her.

"Sex, yes," he said. "I want it. Again."  
"You know where to find me," she said.  
"So you're okay with me coming back for more?" He asked.  
"Hell, yeah!" She grinned. "Your dick just took me to the moon and back, AJ. I want more too."  
"Great!" He grinned back.

He jumped off the table and helped her up from it as well. He got his pants back in place and slowly backed away from her towards the door. He never took his eyes off her. His smile grew wider and wider the more he looked at her. He reached the door and fumbled behind his back for the handle. He almost looked disappointed when he found it.

"I'll see you around, AJ," she said.  
"You bet," he said. "Soon."


	6. Finn

Nurse Joyce looked at the monitor as Finn's arm was raised by the referee. Finn had just beaten Andrade and stood tall as the victor. His music played and he gave the fans everything he could before jumping out of the ring and walking up the ramp.

Joyce kept looking at the screen as Paul Heyman walked down the ramp and started rambling about his client Brock Lesnar. Paul was ruthless on camera but a really kind man behind the screen. She stood and listened to him going on and on. He really knew what he was doing on the microphone and it was captivating to watch.

She didn't hear the door to her room open and close. She didn't notice anyone in there before someone cleared their throat. She turned her head and saw Finn standing there in those little trunks he wrestled in and sweat running down his chest.

"Mister Balor," she smiled.  
"Hello, Joyce," he said.  
"Did you hurt yourself out there?" She asked.  
"Yeah, my dick," he grinned. "But I hear you're the right medicine for that."

She shook her head at that cheap line. He walked over to her and grabbed her behind the neck. He seemed very dominant as he stood there and stared at her.

"AJ came back happy last night," he said.  
"Good to hear," she said.  
"Something about what you said to him has been running through my mind all day," he said.  
"What is it?" She asked.

A smile slowly crept up on his face.

"You said you would be happy to serve him in any way he pleased," he said.  
"That's right," she said.  
"Any way?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered. "Do you have a special kink you wanna live out?"  
"Nah, no kinks," he said.

He reached behind her, grabbed her ass with both hands and pulled her close.

"I wanna fuck your ass," he said.  
"If you let go of it for a few seconds, I'll be happy to meet that request," she said.

He let go and watched her walk over to a drawer. She opened it and took out a bottle of lube. She walked back to him and gave him the bottle.

"My pussy might be wet all the time, but my ass needs a bit of grease," she said.

He grinned at her before grabbing her neck again and forcefully bending her over the examination table. She heard him open the bottle of lube somehow with only one hand. His other hand kept holding her down. Cold fingers landed on her ass. He pushed one inside her and she couldn't hold back her moans.

"You like that?" He asked.  
"I love it!" She tried pushing back against his finger. "One more, please."

Another finger went inside her and she let out a louder moan.

"You're such a fucking ass slut, aren't you?" He chuckled.  
"I'm a slut. Period. I don't care which hole you choose," she said.

He pushed in a third finger to test that theory. She moaned even louder.

"Please, Mister Balor! Fuck me!" She begged.

He pulled his fingers out of her and let go of her neck. She heard him use the bottle of lube again. A few seconds later she felt his dick at her ass. For the dominant man he had just been, he pushed in very slow. Once he was fully inside, he held still.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"No, but I will be once you start fucking me," she joked.  
"Slut!" He chuckled.  
"Your slut today," she said. "Please, fuck me."

He started moving. Again he was a surprise. His thrusts were slow, deep and almost loving. His hands kept roaming on her body, touching and caressing her. He kept moving like that for several minutes, moving her towards the edge slowly. He bent down and kissed her between her shoulder blades.

"Let go, love," he said.

Her nails scratched on the examination table as she cried out. He kept kissing her from shoulder blade to shoulder blade while fucking her slow and deep. Her body was shaking and she would have lost her balance if she hadn't already been leaned over the table. He groaned out seconds after her and held still.

"Fuck," she whispered.  
"That good?" He chuckled.  
"That amazing," she chuckled too. "I've been with a lot of men but I've never had anyone fuck my ass like you just did."  
"I take pride in that comment," he said.  
"You should," she said. "Damn it, Mister Balor, you could fuck my ass for days and I would be in heaven."  
"Let's see about that next time I get some time off," he said.

He placed one last kiss between her shoulder blades before pulling out of her and fixing his wrestling trunks. She stood up and turned around to face him. He couldn't help but laugh at her facial expression.

"You got this goofy smile on your face right now," he said. "It's cute. You're cute."  
"It's your doing," she said.  
"I know, and I'm damn proud of it," he said. "Oh well, I need to go shower. After a match and sex, I really need it."  
"I'd offer to join you but that probably wouldn't be wise," she said.  
"I don't know," he smirked. "I'm sure the locker room would love a gangbang with you if you're up for it."  
"Leave!" She laughed. "Don't tempt me while I'm working."


	7. Roman and Seth

Nurse Joyce had felt eyes on her ever since she walked into the building. The way both Roman and Seth were looking at her made it clear they were up to something. She wasn't surprised when they suddenly stood in her room after the show as she was packing down her things.

"Mister Reigns. Mister Rollins," she greeted them. "What can I do for you tonight?"

The two men kept staring at her but they spoke to each other as if she wasn't in the room.

"Did you hear Finn fucked her last night?" Roman asked.  
"Yes, he fucked her ass," Seth answered.  
"Don't you just love a woman that takes it up the ass too?" Roman asked.  
"More than anything," Seth smirked. "However, we need to right our wrong."  
"Yes, we do," Roman said.  
"What wrong?" Joyce asked.

They walked over to her and blocked her in between the examination table and their bodies.

"Did you hear she doesn't ever wear panties?" Roman asked.  
"And we didn't know," Seth said.  
"She didn't tell us," Roman said.  
"You were sick," Joyce interfered.  
"She didn't get anything out of it. She jerked you off and swallowed my cum, but we didn't touch her," Seth said.  
"I didn't want you to. I just wanted to make you feel better," Joyce said.  
"Big mistake," Roman grinned.  
"We better do her real good right now," Seth said.  
"What? You wanna DP me?" She asked.

The two men grabbed an arm each, and she found herself lying on her back on the examination table. Seth walked down to her feet. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her ass down to the edge of the table before placing her legs over his shoulders and leaning down to run his tongue in circles on her clit.

"Oh god!" She moaned. "You don't need to do that."  
"We want to," Roman said.  
"Please," she reached for him. "Let me touch you."

He grabbed her wrists and held them together.

"Not right now. You've served several men but you never ask for pleasure back," he said.  
"I cum," she said.  
"I know. They told me," he chuckled. "But besides Finn, no man has actually touched you. And no man has eaten you out. So close your eyes, Joyce, and let Seth take care of you first."  
"First?" She asked.  
"I'm here too," he smirked.

Seth moved his tongue faster and she gave up fighting with Roman. She closed her eyes and cried out seconds later while Roman kept holding her wrists. She opened her eyes in time to see Seth raise his head with a smile.

"How does she taste?" Roman asked.  
"Like champagne," Seth grinned.

The two men swapped places and Roman placed her legs over his shoulders.

"Seriously, you don't need..." She started.

She was cut off when his tongue landed on her clit. She couldn't finish the sentence or form any other words. He had a tongue like a lizard, and she gave in to the pleasure. He had her crying out as fast as Seth had. Roman raised his head with that same smile as Seth had done.

"You are really talented," she giggled.  
"Again," Seth said.  
"What?" She asked.

Roman's tongue landed on her clit again. Seth leaned down and ran his tongue up the shell of her ear.

"We can keep going all night," he said.  
"Please!" She whimpered. "You'll break me."  
"Hopefully," he said.

She arched her back and cried out a third time.

"I love that you cum so fast," Seth chuckled.  
"Fucking delicious," Roman said.  
"Please," Joyce whimpered lowly. "It's starting to hurt."  
"I want some more," Seth said.  
"No, please!" Joyce begged.

Roman and Seth swapped places again, and she had no other choice but to give in to pleasure a fourth time.

"No more!" She whimpered.  
"She's so cute," Roman chuckled.

He leaned down and kissed both her wrists before letting go of her. She felt so spent and couldn't move. Seth came up to the side of the table and helped her up to sit.

"Are you done packing?" Seth asked.  
"Everything's in my bag," Joyce answered.  
"Good," Seth smiled. "Let's go then."  
"Where to?" Joyce asked.  
"Our hotel room," Roman answered. "It's a ten minute drive. You'll be good to go again once we get there."  
"We're gonna fuck you all night long, and that's a fucking promise," Seth said. "And yes, we will DP you until either your pussy or your ass give out. When that happens, we'll take turns with whatever hole that's left. And once that gives out, 69 all the way, babe. Until you pass out from exhaustion."

She let out a weird sound that sounded like a broken moan. Both men chuckled and helped her up on her feet.

"Did you hear Finn wanted her to have a gangbang with the entire locker room?" Roman asked.  
"And she turned him down," Seth said.  
"I didn't turn him down," Joyce corrected. "I told him not to tempt me while working. I couldn't leave my station."  
"What are you saying?" Roman asked.  
"I'm saying that if you two follow through with your word tonight and fuck my brains out, I might be open for an invitation with how many you see fit," Joyce said. "Maybe."

The two men grinned at each other.

"Better fuck her good," Seth said.  
"Real good," Roman said.  
"I call dibs on her ass," Seth said.  
"Be a good boy and share," Roman said. "You can go first though."


End file.
